


to guide our feet to the way of peace

by Darnaguen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dark, Drabble, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mercy Killing, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darnaguen/pseuds/Darnaguen
Summary: Something that came to me at work today when thinking about how the loss of our most beloved Space Mom might affect the plot. The First Order gets to Leia. This is what happens.





	

–

“They _killed_ her, uncle! _**THEY KILLED HER!!!**_ ”

His rage oozes and crackles around them like a terrible miasma even as he struggles to lift his head.

A sheen of fever on his death-pale skin, his eyes a sickening yellow.

*

“Revenge is not the Jedi way, Ben.”

There is a bitter cadence. A terrifying gentleness.

_(“What **is** the Jedi way, Uncle Luke?”)_

In the saber’s soft glow Rey transcends serenity, her long braids moving in the unearthly wind.

*

_(“Mercy, Ben. Justice.”)_

When the azure blade pierces his heart, there is a hint of a smile. An understanding.

And for the first time in years _(for the last time ever)_ Luke sees his sister’s warm brown eyes.

“Peace,” he whispers the final lesson.

–

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Carrie Frances Fisher. Rest in the Force, General.


End file.
